In the past, there have been various fishing outriggers. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,707 in which a fishing outrigger is described. The fishing outrigger is mounted upon a flat vertical surface to swing backwardly against the surface, comprising a lower bracket, a socket connected at its lower end to the lower bracket to be movable about a horizontal and vertical axis, an upper bracket spaced from the lower bracket, an arcuate member unsupported at its lower end and with its upper end pivotally connected to the upper bracket to be movable in a horizontal arc extending rearwardly of said bracket, clamping means for connecting said socket at a desired point on said arcuate member and a movable latch at the upper end of the arcuate member to selectively engage the upper bracket and lock the pivotal connection and the arcuate member substantially at right angle to the surface.
The prior inventions have all been designed to be installed to a surface of the vessel such as the hull, or the cabin surface as in the cited reference. The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a foldable or collapsible outrigger device which can be attached to a flying bridge or tower leg which is attached to the boat itself.